Bound
by charmedgal005
Summary: Post The Telling. Sydney is willing to risk everything for two years. But it isn't the two years she really wants. She wants one drunken night, to never happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Bound**

**charmedgal005**

**Disclaimer**

_If I owned these Characters (aside from the ones you don't recognize) I probably wouldn't be writing these.  If I owned these characters, you would probably see this story on the show.  Hey!  You know what?  I am writing these and you don't see this story line on the show, therefore, I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!!  So don't sue me!_

~**~**~**~**~**~

Sydney rolled over in bed.  The last thing she wanted was to wake up to the sound of her beeping alarm clock, as she did. The alarm clock wasn't the problem.  It was the getting up part.  She no longer had any reason to get up anymore.  Fumbling, she found her alarm clock, and screaming, threw it across the room.  It hit the wall and shattered.  She pulled the covers over her head, and began to silently weep.  

The weeping had become a daily thing for her.  Alarm goes off, cry some, go back to sleep, work call, get up, shower, cry, get dressed, cry, work, come home to an empty apartment, cry again, and would mope around the house until she finally cried herself to sleep.  It was a wonder she had any tears left to cry. Will seemed to be the only one that noticed.  She felt like he was the only one who had even cared that her life had spiraled downward in the past three months.

He couldn't blame her.  Two years were missing.  Two years out of Sydney's life were gone, and she had no recollection of what had happened to her.  She just was.  Everyone else had moved on, figuring that Sydney was dead.  But she wasn't, and no one knows where she was, or who she was with.  But it was two years.  Vaughn had moved on.  That one was the most painful one.  That was the reason for her crying.  In just two years, he had lost her, gotten over her, dated, and then got married.  Every breath hurt, knowing that Vaughn no longer loved her.  In two years.  Sydney was barely beginning to date two years after Danny.  It was around two years after Danny's death that she and Vaughn had started dating.  That was four years ago that Danny died.  

She waited for Weiss to call.  He would always call about 20 minutes before she had to be at work, to minimize her tardiness.  She would still be almost 45 minutes late, but it was better than the 90 minutes that she had been before he started to call.  Vaughn used to be the one that would call her before work.  But it became painful to talk to him.  She told him only a week or so after she got back.  They haven't spoken to each other, unless they had to since.  She missed the sound of his voice.  She loathed the sound of his voice.  

He used to be the reason she would get up in the morning.  Even when they weren't together.  There was always a glimmer of hope.  But no longer.  Not since, it was painful to think about it, not since he had gotten married, to of all people Alice.  Didn't he say that they were over long before they were over?  And now they were married.  Sydney would give anything for his warm embrace, his loving kisses, his smile that would make her weak in the knees, and most importantly, his love for her.  Anything.

~**~**~**~**~**~


	2. Chapter 2

~**~**~**~**~**~

She decided to get some coffee before going into work.  It was a beautiful day outside, but 'doom 'n gloom' Sydney couldn't see that.  Will anticipated that she might go for some coffee, and found her at the coffee shop.  "Sydney!" He called from the back of the line.  Sydney turned around, a smile used to be plastered to her face when a friend called out to her.  But what used to be there, was now replaced by a blank stare.  "Sydney," Will said, as Sydney, and her coffee made their way to Will.  "We're late to work anyway.  Why don't we go outside, and drink our coffee outside.  I need to talk to you about something."

"I don't really feel like talking." Her voice was cool.

"Then don't talk.  Just listen."

"Fine."  Sydney pushed her way through the small crowd, and sat down at a table waiting for Will to return.  She got lost in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the elderly man sit down across from her.  She didn't look up, as the metal chair screeched as it was dragged against the pavement.  Sydney thought it was will.  She sat their silently, waiting for 'Will' to begin talking.

"Hello Sydney." The familiar voice said.  Sydney jerked to attention.

"Sloane." She hissed.  Somehow, everyone knew that those two years were linked to him.  But yet, no one could link it.  "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I have come with a proposition."

"I won't take it."

"Will you let me finish?  In return I will give you two years back."

"What two years?  Two years I worked for you, or…"  Her voice trailed off. 

"How about the past two years?"

"You can't turn back time."

"That is where you are wrong Sydney.  Rembaldi, he figured it out.  That is what the 47 pieces built."

"Why are you still here?  Wouldn't you use it to return to Emily?"  Sydney spat those words at him.

"It took time to perfect it.  But it needs to be tested."

"What do you want me for?"  Sydney watched as Will ordered his coffee.  It would only be a matter of minutes before he would be back.   Panic would normally set it, but at this point, she didn't care.

"I need someone to test it on."

"Why me?"

"You have nothing to lose from dying, and everything to gain from getting two years back."

"What would you get?"

"What makes you think that I would get anything?"

"Because you are a selfish son of a bitch.  That's why."

"One mission for me, for every month you wish to come back."

"That's at least 27 missions."

"From the time that they are all ready to go."  Sloane saw a fast approaching Will, and pulled a card from his pocket.  "Think about it Sydney.  Give me a call."  Sydney took the business card from the table.  She only looked at it a second.  But when she looked up, Sloane was no where to be seen, and Will was pulling a chair out for him to sit on.  "I got to go Will.  Tell Kendall I won't be in again."

"Sydney, I really need to talk to you."

"It can wait Will."

"Sydney, you haven't been at work all week."

"You guys didn't even look for me.  I deserve this."  With those harsh words Sydney left a stunned Will sitting at the table alone.  She drove back to her apartment, and began to immediately look at her things.  It was as if she never lost those two years.  Pictures of her and Francie, or her and Will, or the three of them were scattered around the place.  The only sign of passing time was the few pictures of her and Vaughn, still where they used to be, but put face down.  All hope was lost for them.  But Sloane gave her a ray of hope.  Strings didn't seem to be attached.  That was her chance.  She turned one photo over, before she dialed the number on the back of the card.

"Well Sydney?"

"I'm in."


	3. Chapter 3

~**~**~**~**~**~

Sydney met Sark at an underpass that very same day.  "Sark, what the hell are you doing here.  I agreed to meet Sloane."  Sark got out of his car, and walked over to the waiting Sydney.

"What makes you say that I am here to meet you?  Sloane told me to meet him here."

"LIAR!"  She hissed.  Automatically, she threw her leg in the air at Sark's face.  HE stumbled back, not hurt, surprised.  He quickly began to retaliate against Sydney.  The fighting felt good to Sydney.  She hadn't had much time to really fight, and a good and challenging fight for some time, and Sark was definitely her match.  She made one last blow to his belly, and was able to make her final move.  Sydney grabbed Sark by the throat and threw him against the concrete barrier.  He began to gasp for air.  "You lying son of a bitch."

"If you would let me go, I will explain."  Sydney eased her tension on his throat, but kept her hands still close to his neck, waiting for the next lie to come out of his mouth.  "Sloane sent for me to be here at this time.  He said the Rembaldi device was ready. He is bringing a car to bring us there.  You were never mentioned." He explained.

"What interest do you have in the Rembaldi device?"

"My interests are not of your concern.  Now, will you please step back?"

Sydney released all grips she had on Sark, and walked back to her car.  She got in, and turned on the radio to wait with music.  She sat back, and closed her eyes, and listened to the soul of the music fill her own empty soul.  The salty burn of tears rolled quietly down her cheeks; as she did what she seemed to best, cry.  Tears left stains down her cheeks from where she had gotten a little dirty from fighting with Sark.

Each tear was shed for something different.  There was guilt.  And regret.  And love.  She had sold herself to the devil for love.   And it wasn't even a guaranteed love.   She was doing all this to see what could happen.  She told herself that she would never work for Sloane again, but yet, here she was preparing to meet him to get a series of at least 27 missions lined up.  But at this point, she was bound to her decision.  But her decision was made on the hope of love.  She had never felt the kind of love she felt with Vaughn with anyone else.  Not Danny, not Will, not Francie, not her father, and most definently not her mother.  Only Vaughn.  She only wanted to spend the rest of her life with Vaughn.  Without him was too painful.  She was bound to love.

There was a knock at the window.  Sark's face peered through the tinted glass.  She could see the dark image of Sloane's limousine outside, waiting for her and Sark. She quickly dried her tears, and put on a brave face before turning off her engine, and exiting her car.  Sloane was already waiting for them at the hood of his own limo, with paper in front of him.  "Sydney, Mr. Sark.  Lovely to see you both after more than two years.  Sark, would you please get in the car, so that I may talk to Sydney alone for a moment." Sark silently nodded, before he got into the car.  Sloane turned to Sydney.  "Before we proceed, I need you to sign these contracts here.  You will notice no loop holes, and no other terms other than those discussed this morning."  Sydney took only a moment before reading over the contracts.   She took then pen from Sloane, and signed her name.  Sloane then did the same.  "Excellent.  Let's go now."

~**~**~**~**~**~


	4. Chapter 4

~**~**~**~**~**~

Sloane took them to a warehouse about an hour outside of LA.  Their footsteps echoed darkness.  They walked through several empty and very large rooms before they reached one with three plastic protective suits lined against the wall.  Sydney paused figuring that they would be required to wear one.  But Sloane bypassed them, and instead did multiple security measures before opening an air lock door.  They stepped inside the vault and Sydney looked around the white, round room in awe.  "This is Rambaldi's device."  He said, lifting a sheet off of it.  "It is a time machine, which should only work three times."

"Why three?  Wasn't his magic number 47?"  Sydney questioned, skeptic that it would even work.

"Three times.  It's a wonder it even works at all." Sark marveled.

"It runs on an energy source that is rare enough that there are only three."

"What does Sark have to go back for?"

"It's none of your concern Bristow."

"Sydney, if you look on the seat there is a folder.  A list of everything you will be required to do before it is your turn.  One of which is getting your own power source."

"And if this doesn't work?"

"You will likely die, which is why you have been selected to go first."

"Lovely."  Sydney walked over to the machine, and picked up the folder, and looked at the list.  She noticed the recovery of several documents, some bugs, she had to attend a couple meetings on behalf of Sloane, but the ones that caught her eye the most were "Hits.  You want me to assassinate two people?  I don't do that."

"If you want your two years back, you do."

"I don't do hits."  Sydney flatly said.  Killing people was just too low.   She would have to figure a way to get Vaughn back on her own.  She began to walk out.  

"Walk out of this building without my authorization, and I will have my snipers kill you."  Sloane's cold voice.  "And the only way you get my authorization is by leaving with that folder, and a promise that you will take the assignments."

"Are they negotiable?"

"No."

"I don't do hits."  Sydney began to walk out, when a cold voice called from behind her.

"Did you know that Agent Vaughn and his wife are trying to have children?"  Sark pushed.  Sydney stopped dead.  "I believe you were expecting you to be his wife weren't you?  See, two years can make a difference."

Sydney's face went flush, and hot.  She could feel the burn of an upcoming tear.  Quietly she turned around.  Her voice quivered as she spoke.  "If this is the only way that I will get my chance."

"It is the only way."  Sydney picked up the folder and looked at the rest of the assignments.  "You are to do these on your own time.  The faster you get them done, the quicker it is your turn."

"I am aware of the terms.  I need some op tech."

"Naturally.  I will equip you with what ever you may need."

"You may leave now."  Sydney walked out of the white room.  She walked quietly out to where Sloane's limo had brought her.  And her car sat there waiting for her.  The outside appeared to be deserted, but snipers always had to be discrete.  She had to be a sniper.  "This better be worth it Vaughn.  I love you."   She whispered before getting into her car and driving off.

~**~**~**~**~**~


	5. Chapter 5

~**~**~**~**~**~

Sydney waltzed through the airport.  Her blonde wig bounced in her preppy outfit.  She looked confident as she waited for her luggage.  But inside, she was breaking.  She had been on her missions for almost a month now, and it felt like she had made no progress yet.   Quickly hailing a cab, she got in.  "6th and Mason." She instructed.  As she was carried away, she picked up her phone.  Quickly, she dialed the only seven numbers the phone would call.  "I assume it was a success?"  Sloane's gruff voice said.

"Yes.  I have the contracts you asked me to get signed.  I will be at the office in about 10 minutes."  She masked her voice for the cabbie.

"Good.  I will meet you at the corner.  You have the hard drive correct?"

"Yes."

"Good."  Sydney heard the dead silence of a dropped conversation, and quickly hung up the phone.   She pulled out the list of things she needed to do.  13 were crossed off.  She pulled out a pen, and victoriously crossed of one more.  14.  Only a lot more to go.  And Sloane even bumped it up one.  She now had 28 missions.  The number was only going to keep growing, and she knew it.    

The CIA called her daily to see where she was.  She wouldn't call them back ever.  She would show up on occasion, just to keep them from worrying about her missing again.  For three months, she had so little human contact that everyone was starting to worry.  She was assigned to see Barnett, but never showed up.  It was pointless.  Vaughn's desk was right next to Barnett's office.  She would have to pass him.  He would have to know that she couldn't deal with this.

"Here you go Miss.  That will be $11.24."  Sydney paid the cabbie and smiled politely.  She walked up to the corner of the building and looked above her.  Sloane never made her wait long.  Sure enough, as soon as she stepped out of the cab, a small blue car came speeding around the corner; she got in, and immediately handed the documents she recovered to Sloane.  

"Any trouble?"

"No."

"Next week I have a meeting for you to attend.  At which you will be meeting Anton Greane.  He is one of those that you have been ordered to kill."

"I know.  He has a wife and three young daughters."

"You shouldn't have looked so into his life."

"You're the one that gave me that information."

"That was for Sark. He will be accompanying you."

"Ok."

"Sydney are you still in this, including the hits?"

"I have to be."

"Ok.  I will see you next Thursday then."

"Yes sir."

"Until then, I suggest that you begin to show up at the CIA.  They are beginning to think that your loyalties are wavering."

"No, not that.  They are getting worried about me.  I've been getting the calls before I began this crusade."  Sydney flatly said.  She got out of the car, and walked into her apartment.  She began to cry.  The crying hadn't gone away since she had begun working again.  Quickly, Sydney rushed to her bedroom to change out of her costume.  She changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.  Her tears flowing freely now.  It didn't feel worth it.  There were better ways to end her pain than to try again.  There were easier ways.  Faster ways.  But with another mission completed, she turned over another picture frame, and another reason to continue. 

Before her first day, Sydney turned all of her pictures on their face.  All 30 of them.  With each mission, another would be turned over.  But there were so many face down.  So few she could see.  It felt like a lost cause.  Sydney laid down on the couch, before she quietly fell asleep.  She awoke several hours later with a gentle hand pushing back the hair on her face. "Sydney?"  The caring voice asked.

"Vaughn?"  She whispered, still half asleep.

"Yes." 

~**~**~**~**~**~


	6. Chapter 6

~**~**~**~**~**~

Sydney bolted up.  She barely spoke to him at work, and yet some how, he was there, in her apartment, waking her from her sleep, like he used to.  "What are you doing here Vaughn?"  She suspiciously questioned.

"Everyone is worried about you.  They sent me to make sure that you were ok."  He simply answered.  Sydney's eyes grew.  She quickly jumped off the couch, and ran to the other side to keep a safe distance, and furniture between her and the one man she loved with all of her heart.  He stood up from his place on the coffee table, and moved around the couch.  Sydney circled to try her space tactic again, and ended up back on the other side of the couch.  She eyed him carefully, when he took another step closer, and Vaughn got the message to stay back.

"Why you?  There were half a dozen people that are better choices.  I never want to talk to you again, unless I have to."

"Sydney."  He begged.

"Does Alice know that you are at my apartment?"  She spat.

"No."

"Well, I'm ok.  I just don't feel like going to work everyday anymore. Ok?  Now can you please leave before..."

"Before what?"  Vaughn interjected.  "Before you lose control?  We all know Sydney. There is no point in hiding it anymore."

Sydney began to panic.  No one could no about her partnership with Sloane.  "Know what?"  She lied.

"Don't lie Sydney.  You still love me."

"I don't make it a secret."

"I know."

"Then why the hell are you here!"  She begged.  "If everyone knows that I won't talk to you because I sill love you, why did they chose you to come?"

"Isn't it obvious Syd."

"Don't call me Syd."

"And why not?"

"Because no one calls me Syd anymore."  She simply said.  "I prefer Sydney."

"And why is that?"  Vaughn took three steps closer to Sydney.  She took four steps away from him.  She took a fifth step backwards, but forgot about the coffee table and trip backwards onto it.   She ended up sitting on it before she was able to stand up again.  But the effort to stand again was too great, an she remained seated.

"Stop!"  She screamed, on the brink of tears.  "Why the hell did they send you!"  She cried.

"They didn't send me."  Vaughn admitted.

"What?"  Her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke.

"I volunteered to come."

"Stop." She moaned.  "Stop it!"  Her tears no longer could be held back, and quickly cascaded down her cheeks as she continued to tell Vaughn to stop.

"Because I still love you Syd."  Her Earth stood still.

~**~**~**~**~**~


	7. Chapter 7

~**~**~**~**~**~

Sydney stood back, too shocked for words.  "W-w-w-what?"  She stuttered.

"You heard me Sydney.  I really don't think that it is necessary for me to repeat what I said."

"You shouldn't have said that.  It can't be true anymore.  You are with Alice now.  And you're married."

"Sydney.  Just because I am with Alice," Vaughn paused for a second, as if to remember his wife's name. "Doesn't mean I don't still love you.  You were so much of my world that I just can't stop.  You are part of me."

"Get. Out. Of. Here.  You're married now Vaughn.  You can't say those things any more to me."

"I never stopped loving you."

"Did you hear me?  Get out of here."

"You're not being reasonable Syd."

"I said don't call me that."

"I'm sorry Sydney for telling you how I felt."

"You should have had Will come, or Weiss, or my father, or Dixon, even Kendall would have been a better choice than you!"

"The whole reason that you hate me is because you still love me.  But when I tell you that I love you too, you scream at me and tell me to leave."

"Yes."

"Why Sydney?"

"Because you gave up enough hope that you got married to someone else."

"You're not being fair."

"Leave.   I don't ever want to talk to you again unless we're at work."

"If you ever show up again."

"Maybe I'm sick of work ok?  Work caused me to lose two years of my life, like you lose change in the couch.  But people steel money.  And maybe that is what happened in those past two years, someone stole them, but I don't know.  And the reality is I will never know what happened to me.  Now just get out of here."

"Sydney."

"Get out of my apartment."  She spat.  Vaughn took one last look at Sydney before leaving.  "And tell everyone at work that I'm ok, and don't need their pity!"  She shouted to his retreating back.  The minute the door shut, Sydney crumbed in her own self pity. She had kicked him out.  He was in her apartment professing his undying love for her, and she kicked him out.  Smooth.  But he was standing just there.  Saying those three magic words that every girl longs to hear.  Meaning only one thing.   There was a ray of hope.  But she couldn't capture it.  She could do nothing with the tiny ray.  Vaughn was the only one that could do anything with it.  

Sydney suddenly had a new reason to work harder for Sloane.  But suddenly it became all the harder to work. He would figure it out.  And what would getting two years back do?  Yes they would be together, but Sydney would always feel the guilt that she betrayed her country, she killed people, all for the relationship to work.  Telling Vaughn what she did would just push him away.  And the cost was too great.  She loved him.  She _loved_ him with every fiber that was her.   But she had reason to work harder.  She had a reason.  And even if the reason wasn't the best, it was better than none.

It was the first night in three months she didn't cried herself to sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

~**~**~**~**~**~

People stared at Sydney funny the next day when she walked into the office, and sat down at her desk as if nothing was different.  Her presence was so rare that some people thought that she had even stopped working there.  

"Sydney, Kendall and I want to see you in his office.  Now."  Jack said, remaining cold to his daughter.  Sydney stood up, and followed him to the director's office. She sat down across the desk.

"Agent Bristow, good to see you.  We haven't seen much of you lately."

"Lately as in two years, or lately as in four months?"

"Don't you start.  Where the hell have you been!?!"  He demanded.

"Anywhere."  She said.  "Sometimes I just drive until I'm tired.  Crash the night at some cheep motel, and then drive home the next day."  Sydney lied.

"You need to start showing up more regularly, and on time."

"Or what?  You'll fire me?"  Sydney said.  "You and I both know that I am too big of an asset to do that."

"Not anymore Sydney."  Jack said, stepping into the conversation.  "Not since you came back."

"So I'm missing for two years, and I come back, and you expect me to be the same, and act like nothing changed.  Things changed, I've changed, everyone changed, and I don't know how the hell it all happened."

"I am aware of that, but we now have people that you can be replaced with."  Kendall commented.

"Replace me."

"We'll cut you a deal.  You agree to see Barnett now, and we will see what we can work out."

"I don't want to see her."

"Go Sydney."  Jack said.

Sydney didn't say anything as she stormed out of the office.  She took a quick glance Dr. Barnett's way, and decided not to go by her office.  Vaughn was sitting at his desk.  She couldn't breathe when he was around.  She couldn't think.   All she wanted to do was cry until she curled up and died.

As she continued to storm out, she ran into Will.  "Hey Sydney, you made it to work today."

"I'm on my way out."

"At least you made it for a little while."

"Yes."  Sydney got to her car, and sped away, leaving tire marks from where she burned rubber on her way out.  Three blocks away, she picked up her cell phone.  Three blocks seemed to be far enough away that the CIA wouldn't be able to listen in.  She dialed the only numbers the phone would car.

~**~**~**~**~**~


	9. Chapter 9

~**~**~**~**~**~

Sydney returned from Taipei a mess.  She had escaped from a fight victorious, but not without her fair share of cuts and bruises.  She somberly walked into the warehouse where she was due to meet Sark.

"You look like hell."  He sarcastically commented.

"I look better than the other guy."

"Were you successful?"  Sydney tossed a black bag at his feet.  Sark opened it up to find the stolen hard drive, the black wig, and the op tech in it.  "You new costume is in the back.  We need to change before we fly."  He said, referring to the meeting that they were to attend.

Sydney went into the side room where a makeshift dressing room was made.   She looked at her business suit and short blonde wig.  Another mission, another disguise.  She put the things on, and looked at herself in the mirror.  "What happened to Sydney Bristow?"  She asked, as she applied pounds of cover-up to her shoulders and face, until they disappeared.  Tears began to form, but Sydney was able to hold them back.  After all, she did just apply a bunch of make-up on.  She threw back the curtain, and looked at Sark already in his suit.  

"You missed a bruise on your wrist."

"I am keeping that one."

"Sloane wanted all of them covered."

"This one I did on the plane."

Sark took two steps forward, and took out a bottle of cover-up from his pocket.  Sydney thought only for a minute that it was odd that a grown man carried cover-up in his suit pocket, but figured as long as she was a spy using cover-up to hide injuries, why wouldn't any spy, trying to cover bruises and cuts use it on a regular basis.  "Give me your arm."  Sark demanded.  Sydney rolled her eyes but did as her co-worker said.  His touch was surprisingly gentle.  As the first bit was placed.  Sydney flinched.  It was cold, and he applied too much pressure on the gentle wound.  "I'm sorry, am I hurting you?"  He genuinely asked.  Sydney nodded, and he began to cover the spot more gentle.   "There, now Sloane won't be mad at you."

"Thank you."  

"You're welcome."  Sydney looked at the man standing in front of her.  She had never seen the caring side of him, only the cold and serious side.  "Shall we go?"  Sark lent her his arm, and they walked to the car.

Sydney threw her suitcase on the bed the minute she entered her hotel room.  Sark was in the next room over.  She knew what this room would mean to her forever.  This was the mission where she was assigned to kill.  She had to kill a man.  It had to be the second worst feeling in the world.  The first being seeing the ring on Vaughn's finger after she was missing for only two years.  

Vaughn.

Everything had to be linked to him. And it hurt.  But he still loved her.  He stood in her apartment, and said that he still loved Sydney. Not Alice, Sydney.  Hope.   But it would take sacrifices to get hope.  And suddenly, the sacrifices didn't seem like enough.  Sydney let the tears flow freely, after holding them in all night.  She woke the next morning with red puffy eyes.

~**~**~**~**~**~


	10. Chapter 10

~**~**~**~**~**~

"I heard you crying last night."  Sark commented, as they drove to the meeting.  Sydney blushed, but remained silent.   "If I'm not overstepping my boundaries, may I ask why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."  She coldly said.

Sark wanted more than anything to make Sydney feel better.  He felt obligated to do so.  She was so beautiful, and so fragile, and so broken.  There was something he knew she wanted from him.  An answer to the all important question: Why?  "I have only 53 missions left.  That may seem like a lot, but after 294 missions, that isn't all that much."  Sydney turned to look at Sark.  He never kept his eyes off the road, which was a good thing, because he was the driver.  "I wanted to go back 20 years.  It's taken me four years to get that far, and probably another one to go."

"What happened 20 years ago?"  Sydney prompted.

"I came home after the year ended.  My brother, and my sister and I all attended boarding schools, so we rarely saw our parents from the time we were six.  I hadn't seen my parents or my little sister since the holidays.  I missed them all very much.  My brother and I went to the same school, but it didn't feel the same as brothers at school, as it did as brothers at home.  I couldn't wait to be the better of the two. We were always closer at home than we ever were at school.

My sister's school ended the week before mine, so she beat me home.  My older brother, Charles, left on the earlier train, after being exempt from the exams.  He was really sick that year, and missed about three months of school in the hospital wing.  Charles arrived that morning, much to my protest.  I idolized Charles, and wanted to ride the train with him.  But my parents wanted Charles to ride with a doctor that they knew heading our way that morning.  His train couldn't be switched.  So we took separate trains.

I arrived on the afternoon train.  I waited all night for my parents to pick me up at the train station.  They never came.  A cop found me sleeping next to my trunk in the morning.  I told him what happened.  He took me home.  I thought that the house felt unusually still.  I walked through every room in the house before I found them, piled in my parent's closet.  I threw up on Charles.  But he didn't know.  Imagine being ten years old, and finding your entire family murdered and stacked in a closet.  Julie was only seven when it happened.  She was the only one not killed by the bullets.  She was the one on the bottom of the pile.   Suffocated and crushed to death.  Much slower, much more painful.

There were almost 30 bullet holes between the four of them.  They never caught the murder.  If I could, as myself, go back twenty years, and stop the murder that did that to my family, and then watch me grow.  I was ten!  Ten!  I would be able to steer my life better from the sidelines.  That is all I wanted.  I wanted to see Julie grow up.  She was a wonderful dancer."  Sydney looked over at Sark.  Two silent tears rolled gently down his cheek.

Sydney didn't say anything, for fear that he would break.  When she opened up her heart like that, she didn't like people to say anything.  She liked the silence.  After nearly thirty minutes of silence, she softly spoke.  "Killing a man almost isn't worth it for me.  I need to do it.  I need Vaughn.  But I don't know if I can do it."

"I'll do it for you."

"Excuse me?"

"I will do this mission for you.  You'll get the credit.  I'll do the other one too.  But you have got to give me your word that you will do something for me."

"What is it?  And then I'll make the deal."

"When you go back, will you please look and see if Julie Sark still lives, and then send a letter to my house with a yes or no?  That way I know weather I'm just going to be wasting my time by trying this whole back in time thing or if it is worth it."

"Won't you not do that after already doing it?"

"Just two words on the letter.  Either, It worked, or It didn't work.  If I am doing it, then I will understand what that means, if I'm not, I will trash it and regard it as nothing."

"That's it?"

"Do you not trust me?"

"I have a hard time trusting people."

"Understandable.  You have burned your entire life.  So, do we have a deal?"

"We do."

"Good."  

Sark and Sydney walked gracefully into the building, where they met with the associate of Sloane.  "My employer-"

"Who is your employer?"  They snarled.

"Arvin Sloane.  My employer sends you this."  Sark tossed a folder across the table.  The associate pulled out the single content.  A picture.

"Is this the Rembaldi device?"

"Yes."  Sydney answered.  "Sloane would like to formulate a business proposition.   Once the device has been proven successful, you would get half of the profits off of it."

"Half."

"Yes, half."  Sark repeated.  

"I shall send for you once I have thought it over."

"Of course, take all the time you need."

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Humprey, and you as well, Mrs. Thomas."  The associate said, as he shook each of their hands.  The three parted.

"How fast do you think that it will be until he realizes that Sloane screwed him over, and there will be no profits off of the device?"  Sydney asked.

"Not long after Sloane leaves."  Sark replied.


	11. Chapter 11

~**~**~**~**~**~

Sydney rolled over in her bed.  Beside her, the telephone shrilly rang.  She didn't bother answering.  It was after all only Weiss, calling as he always did to make sure she wasn't late.  She yanked the chord hard, and threw the telephone against the wall, where it undoubtedly broke.  She rolled over, and let herself cry into the sheets. 

She no longer wanted to be alive.  There was no point.  No matter how many times she told herself that Sloane's missions were worth it, today, she couldn't feel it.  She tore down her calendar the night before in a fit of rage.  When she got out of bed, she planned to burn the newspaper.  She wasn't going to watch any TV either.  She was just going to sit in her apartment all day and cry.

She forgot one place.  The radio.  Promptly at 8:00, the radio proudly began to sing.  Sydney just let it, and continued to cry.  As the song ended, the announcer's voice came over.  "Good morning everyone!  It is 8:02, and here is the news for October 1, 2005."

Sydney let out a scream in anguish, and chucked the radio against the wall, where a small pile of thrown, broken electronics was starting to build up.  This was the first year that she could remember that she actually hated October 1.  

She wondered if Vaughn would even remember that it was the first of October.  A calendar wasn't needed to remind her of the date.  Her heart could always tell her when it was October.  They met October first.  She fell in love with him on October first.  His watch stopped on October first.  His heart stopped on October first.  Or so he said.  While she sat around her apartment, moping around, he would go to work, not caring whether it was October first, or January 8.  He would go home, kiss his wife, and not remember that it was the anniversary of his and Sydney's first meeting.

The sound of keys jingling outside her apartment door, caused Sydney to stir, and sit up for the first time that morning.  But she didn't move.  It had to be Will or Weiss.  They were the only ones with keys to her apartment.  The night that Vaughn came to her apartment, she had stupidly left the door unlocked. She listened as footsteps came close to her bedroom.  But the footsteps didn't belong to Will or Weiss.

"Sydney.  You need to get out of bed." The deep male voice said.

"I don't feel well Dad."

"I don't care what you say.  You are going to work this morning."

"No."

"Sydney Bristow."  Jack said, lowering his voice, as he often did when she was a child.  Most people would think that it was rude to treat a grown woman like a child, but it was clear why.  She was acting like a kid, who was trying to get out of going to school because of a test.  "You are going to work.  Kendall wants to fire you if you don't start showing up."

"I don't want to.  I don't care if I get fired."

"Why?  Why won't you go?"  Jack sat down.  He saw his daughter's red puffy eyes, and tear stained pillow and instantly knew why.  "Oh, is Vaughn the reason why?  Sydney you are going to have to face him some time or another.  You just can't hibernate in your bed all day."

"It's worked for a while."

"No Sydney, this isn't working."

"Go away Dad.  I'm 30 years old, I can deal with this on my own."

"Sydney, I love you, but you need help. You didn't even take it when Kendall and I ordered you to see Barnett."

"I don't need to talk to a shrink."

"Then talk to anyone."

"I don't feel like talking."

"You're going to be talking at the meeting today."

"I told you I'm not going."

"Vaughn isn't there today."  Jack lied.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"I'm still not going."

"Everyone is worried about you.  If you don't show up more, people will think you're dead."

"Like that is any different."

"Good.  Now get dressed, I will be waiting for you in your living room."

Sydney grumbled but did as she was told.  Sometimes she knew that there was just no arguing with her father.  He was the most stubborn person she knew.  She also knew that he was lying.


	12. Chapter 12

~**~**~**~**~**~

Sydney walked into the conference room, knowing who would be in there.  She was able to avoid the area around Barnett's office for most of the morning, but the meeting was a whole different territory.  He had to be in there.  He would probably sit next to her, as they used to do.  Sydney left fashionably late for the meeting.  She didn't care.  Work was the second to last place she wanted to be.  This meeting was the last place she wanted to be.

Kendall looked annoyed at Sydney's delayed entrance.  He hadn't started, and was waiting for Sydney to show.  There was only one seat left around the large table, and Sydney took it.  Thankfully it was next to Will, but it was across the way from Vaughn, making it more difficult for Sydney to not look at him.  "We were starting to wonder if you had left again." Will whispered as Kendall began the meeting.

"Not yet." She responded.  "But I'm close to just getting up and leaving."

"I think we all are.  Hey Syd, what are you doing for lunch?"

"I have extra work to do."  She said.  All she wanted to do was to curl up at her desk, and avoid all human contact, no matter how she was able to avoid it.  As Kendall's voice droned, Sydney paid little attention to him.

"Sydney, you will be accompanying Agent Vaughn.  Your plane leaves in one hour."  Sydney shot up at the mention of her name.  Vaughn and Sydney both opened their mouths to protest the assignment, but a stern glare from Kendall and an even harsher glare from Jack told them both that the assignment was not negotiable.

Everyone filed out of the conference room, and Sydney and Vaughn laagered behind to talk about the mission.  "Sydney, I think."

"I don't want to talk to you." 

"You'll have to sometime."

"No.  Let's just get this mission over with."  On the plane, Sydney took a seat on the opposite side of the plane than Vaughn.  She pulled out the mission specs, and began to read over what she had chosen not to listen to at the meeting.  She ignored Vaughn's presence, as he sat down next to her.

"Sydney, I haven't forgotten what day it is."

"Ok."

"We met today, 5 years ago.  You waltzed into the agency with that bozo red hair, and a swollen jaw."

"I am aware of that."

"Sydney, I never gave up hope on you.  I only married Alice because, well, we were both drunk, and in Vegas.  Old passion, not flame, not even love, can be awakened when you're really drunk.  I was drunk. She didn't want to get a divorce, or to get it annulled, because she wanted to make it work.  But it wasn't working.  It hadn't been working for almost seven months.  And it honestly never was working.  Sydney, we're getting a divorce.  And that was before you came back.  I never loved Alice the way I love you."

Sydney pushed her papers aside, and looked over at the man she loves.  "Vaughn, if we were still dating, and all that happened, would you have still gotten drunk off your ass in Vegas, and gotten married." Sydney calmly asked

"No." 

"Honestly?"  Sydney questioned, not believing the hastiness of Vaughn's answer.

"Sydney, you don't want to hear my honest answer."

"That's what I thought."  Sydney turned a cold shoulder to Vaughn, and continued reading until he finally left her alone.  Quietly, her paper began to get moist with her salty tears.

~**~**~**~**~**~


	13. Chapter 13

~**~**~**~**~**~

Dressed solely in black, Sydney and Vaughn snuck through the building.  Their footsteps were light as they attempted to be as silent as humanly possible.  They found the vault they were looking for, and together they timed their entrance.  Once inside, they found the computer that they were to add a leak into.  "Sydney, how mad are you at me?"

"Shh…"

"We need to talk sometime."

"You think that confronting me as I place this, will get me to talk?"

"Sometime we need to talk."

"I never want to talk to you.  Every time I walk away from you it is hard to breathe- hand me the screwdriver."  Sydney said.  Vaughn handed her the small screwdriver.  "But when I am with you, I am so overcome with anger because you betrayed me like that."

"I was drunk."

"I know."  Sydney closed the case, and started to run off.  

"I didn't know what I was doing."

"You knew it was Alice." They turned the corner, only to be warmly welcomed by two large guards.  

"Hey!"  One stupidly called. Sydney began to wildly throw kicks at them, as they shot bullets down the deserted hallway.  

In retaliation, Vaughn began to fire his gun wildly at the guards, but failing to hit either one of them.  "Sydney, I'm out of bullets!" He harshly whispered.

Frustrated, Sydney kicked one guard into the wall, and pinned him there with her foot. She threw a punch at the second, and it grazed his cheek.  She tried again, punching his other cheek.  He stumbled backwards, leaving a small window for someone to escape.  "Go Vaughn!"  Sydney called.  Vaughn paused only a minute to watch Sydney as she knocked out one of the guards.  He then ran out the back door, and straight to the rendezvous point.  Sydney came out of the building limping slightly.  

Vaughn saw this, and raced over.  He put his shoulder underneath Sydney's arm to help her make her way faster to the rendezvous point.  But Sydney shoved him off, and made her way slowly to the waiting chopper.  "Are you ok Sydney?"  Vaughn checked, as the helicopter took off.  Sydney only stared straight ahead.  She gave a slight nod, just to answer his question.  "You probably saved my life back there."

Sydney stared out the window.  "Well, someone had to."  Came her simple reply.

~**~**~**~**~**~


	14. Chapter 14

~**~**~**~**~**~

Sydney went home and cried that night.  She didn't show up to work the next day, and when both Sloane and Sark called, Sydney just threw her cell phone into the wall.  She hadn't picked up her other telephone and radio, and a dent was very apparent, where her strong arm continuously threw things at the wall.  She curled up underneath her blankets all day and cried.

She didn't move from her bed the next day either.

Or the day after that.

She wasn't blamed.  Will agreed that he would feel the same way.  His heart would hurt the same way Sydney's did.  "He would have married her even if I had never disappeared."  She sobbed into Will's shoulder when he stopped by.

"Sydney.  We were all so drunk, we barely could have remembered our own names.  I almost married some random woman named Janet, until her husband came and stopped us.  Hell, Eric got married.  True his wife got it annulled, but it was one very drunken night, and Mike just got caught up in it, and unfortunately for him, the woman he hooked up with was Alice.  It's not a happy marriage."

"I wouldn't have made a difference."

"You would have made a huge difference."

"Oh yeah?"

"First, we went to Vegas to get Vaughn plastered on purpose to make him forget about you. If you hadn't disappeared we wouldn't have needed to get him plastered.  He was miserable throughout most of the trip anyway.  You were never far from his head.  He even called Alice, Sydney at the alter, but only the priest noticed.  He wrote a note for us to read later, that's the only reason we know.  Alice still doesn't know.  We were just so drunk. Besides, Sydney, by the time we went to Vegas, you and Vaughn would have been married, that was just so obvious, and the wedding wouldn't have been legal."

"That didn't help Will."

"I'm sorry Sydney."

"Will?"  Sydney said, looking deep into her friend's eyes.  "I heard something from Sa- someone, about him and Alice trying to have kids.  If they are so unhappy why do they want kids?"

Will only laughed.  "Sydney, I don't know who told you that, but it isn't true.  Vaughn has been begging for a divorce for months, I don't know why he would want to have a child with Alice to complicate things.  Sydney, he doesn't even sleep in the same bedroom.  He chose to sleep on the couch."

"It hurts to breathe when I'm around him.  I feel betrayed."

"Step one."

"Excuse me?"

"To recovering."

"What, admitting that that I don't function.  Its more like back to square one, when I still worked with SD-6, and we couldn't be together.  Its all the same feelings.  I get dizzy when he talks, the way he moves makes me want to faint.  But with all of this love I feel, there is anger.  I am so mad at him.  Why?"

"Sydney, you got to calm down.  Come to the gym with me."

"No."

"Come on, take out this anger out on a boxing bag, rather than just bottling it up."

"Fine."  Sydney reluctantly got dressed for the first time in three days, and left for the gym with Will.  She entered the gym to see Vaughn standing there in his suit and tie, not ready to work out, but to talk.  She just turned around and left.


	15. Chapter 15

~**~**~**~**~**~

Sydney walked into Sloane's compound.  "What did you want?"  She asked.

"I called you two days ago."

"My cell phone malfunctioned."

"Here's a new one.  I know that you broke your other one."  Sydney took the new cell phone from Sloane's hand.  "I have been made aware that Mr. Sark has been taking a few of your missions."

"He volunteered to take my hits in exchange for a favor."

"Ok.  Have you been keeping tally of how many missions you have left?"

"For a while, yes.  But after a while it felt hopeless."

"Yes, it can feel that way sometimes.  Are you aware that because Mr. Sark took two of your missions, you only have two remaining?"

"I am now."

"Here."  Slone slid a file over to Sydney.  "This has your specs for the remaining two missions."  Sydney's heart skipped a beat.  "You are to both place a tap on this facility and steal this."

"What is it?"

"A device that is run on a nuclear power.  It is what we will use to allow the machine to run."  

"When can I leave?"

"Mr. Sark will be accompanying you.  All three are stored at this facility."

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as Mr. Sark shows up."

"Excuse me for a second." Sydney walked out to her car, and got in it. She dug through her purse until she found her cell phone. She dialed the agency's number, and got to Kendall.  

"What is it Bristow?  Where the hell are you?"

"The great state of Washington."

"You're in Washington?"

"Yes sir.  I'm just calling to say that I will not be at work today."

"Oh?"

"Or tomorrow, or the day after that, or the day after that, or the day after that.  And you know why?"

"Please do not tell me you quit."

"I quit."  She heard Kendall's protesting voice before she hung up.  Nervously, she took a breath before her fingers danced over the next seven numbers.  She began to hyperventilate, as it rang.

"Vaughn here."

"Thought you should know that I quit."  Sydney simply said.

"Sydney?"  Vaughn said.  But Sydney didn't answer, she only hung up.

~**~**~**~**~**~


	16. Chapter 16

~**~**~**~**~**~

"This is our last mission."  Sark noted, as they got on the plane.

"I wonder if its going to be worth going back.  I mean you will have the advantage of knowing, but I'm going into this blind.  I don't know that even if I do go back, if the guys will still head to Vegas, get drunk, meet up with Alice anyway, and he and Alice still get married.  I don't know if I will make that much of a difference."

"Do you love him?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Just answer it.  Do you love him?"

"So much that it hurts."

"If you could have another day would it be worth it?"

"If I could have another hour, it would be worth it."

"Then this should be worth it."

"What about you?  Even if you don't save them, will seeing them again be worth it?"

"Yes.  I'm scared to see them again Bristow.  I will have to live my life over again.   All those humiliating high school experiences, all of it, I will do it again.  But if it means saving my family from their fate, then I will gladly do it."

"How do you plan on saving them?  You will be 10, and arriving after the fact, so being there at the right time will be hard."

"I've actually arranged to arrive one month ahead of time.  I could take the one exam that I stayed late for before everyone else does in class, and go on the train with Charles.  I will then convince my family not to go home.  We will go to the zoo, or the movies, but I will keep them out of the house until nightfall."

"Do you think it will work?"

"Do you think that Alice won't marry Mr. Vaughn?"

"I don't know."

"I don't either.  Changing the past creates this uncertainty in the future.  For all we know, we could be dead in this future we're going to create.  I don't think that Sloane will be much of a problem.  He just wants to spend the remainder of Emily's days in their house."

"I figured that is what he wanted.  Will this hellish life be over by tomorrow this time?"  Sydney asked.

"You'll either be dead, or you'll be living that good life."

"And I'll take it either way."

~**~**~**~**~**~


	17. Chapter 17

~**~**~**~**~**~

With the steel briefcase, Sydney and Sark silently snuck into the lab, where the energy cells, as Sloane came to identify them as, were kept.  Carefully, they lifted each one up, and gently put them into the briefcase.  "Are these going to be stable in here?" Sydney whispered as she carefully slid the third into place.

"Supposedly."  Sydney quickly shut the case, and ran out, with Sark on her heals.  They ran to where Sloane was waiting for them.  

"Well, I'm glad you guys made it here.  I decided to transport the machine rather than these nuclear energy cells."  He said. They got into the helicopter, where Sloane took them to a large warehouse.  They walked over to a makeshift vault, where the Machine was kept.

"Put these on."  Sloane said, handing them pure white, plastic suits.  They blended in perfectly with the bleak white walls of the vault.  Like pulling a cover off of a car, Sloane removed the sheet covering the machine.  Sydney marveled at the thing that will bring her peace, whether she be six feet under, or on cloud nine.  For her, peace had become anywhere but there.  Without anymore words, they began to unpack the briefcase.  Sloane put the extra two in a built in storage facility, and the third he placed in the machine.

"How exactly does this thing work?"  Sydney dared to ask.

"For sure, we're not sure.  Physically, only your soul will be transported into your past self.  The rest of you, we're not sure what happens.  Rambaldi theorized that it will evaporate and spend eternity in a place between time, and between space."  Sloane answered.

Sydney felt uneasy about this but her life had so little to offer as it was.  Dying was second best.  Sloane and Sark exited the immediate vicinity of the machine, and promptly took off their suits.  "Are you coming Sydney?"  Sloane asked.

She didn't know that she was invited to join them, so she quickly scrambled in taking off her suit to make up for lost time.  Sloane had a bottle of champagne, opened, and poured into three glasses.  He handed one to each of them "To the success of Rambaldi's time machine.  May our lives with our loved ones be better than the one we are living now." He said, giving a short toast.  The three clinked their glasses, and took a sip.  

"Ok, let's go."  Sloane said, after taking one sip of his champagne.  He and Sark got back into their suits, but instructed Sydney not to get into one.  Sydney sat down in the chair, unsure of what would happen.  Sloane's voice boomed from outside of the vault.  

30 seconds.

Sydney's palms began to get sweaty.  Her breathing quickened.

20 seconds. 

Sydney began to worry that it wouldn't work.  Vaughn would only end up with Alice again.

10 seconds.

Sydney wondered if she should say a prayer.

9 seconds. 

She attempted to remember a prayer from when she was a child.

8 seconds.

Her mother used to take her to church. 

7 seconds.

Once she died, Sydney had never been back.

6 seconds.

No prayer came to mind.

5 seconds.

Help me lord!  Her mind cried.

4 seconds.

Make sure I get my peace.

3 seconds.

Make sure Vaughn is ok.

2 seconds.

Make sure he will never forget me.

1 second.

"I love you Vaughn!"  She cried out loud.

Time!

There was a brilliant flash of light.  Sark and Sloane watched as Sydney's body went limp, and then began to dematerialize.

~**~**~**~**~**~


	18. Chapter 18

~**~**~**~**~**~

Sydney's eyes fluttered open.  She looked around at her setting.  She was in a car, a very familiar car.  It took her a minute to realize that it worked.  She was sitting in the passenger's seat of Vaughn's car, as they drove home during their last date.

"You ok Syd?  You sort of spaced out for a minute."  Vaughn said.

Sydney smiled.  "Yeah perfect."  She leaned over and kissed him.

"So I did it."

"Did what?"

"I booked the hotel."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"You did?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Santa Barbara."

"Three nights starting tonight. I mean, it was probably the greatest phone call I've ever made."

"Well, you're a genius."

"Thank you."  As Sydney pulled him into another kiss, the memories of what she had just survived came flooding to her.  "So after the debrief I'll come and pick you up."

"Okay."  Sydney kisses him again, before she reached for the door handle.  "Shh…"  She paused.  "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Like my cell phone on vibrate."

Vaughn shuts up, and listens.  "I don't hear it."  Sydney reaches into her purse, and pulls out her cell phone, where she knew a message from Will was waiting for her.  

"Oh, Will just left a message."  Sydney quickly checked her messages, as Vaughn petted the back of her neck.  She knew what Will had to say. The words used to haunt her nightmares, but she had Vaughn now, and everything was going to be perfect.  Everything was going to be perfect.  With tears in her eyes, Sydney handed the phone over to Vaughn.  "Listen to this honey."

Vaughn looks concerned as he is handed the phone.  "What is it?" He said.  Quietly, Sydney urges him to listen.

"Sydney, it's me. Listen, this is going to sound insane but I just found Provacillium in the bathroom and I think that... I think that... uh, okay, just think about it. I think that the double is Franc—"A panicked Will said.

"Is that it?"  Vaughn asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'm coming in with you."  Vaughn said.  "We have to act like nothing has happened."

Sydney nodded, and the two cheerfully laughed as they entered the house.  

~**~**~**~**~**~


	19. Chapter 19

~**~**~**~**~**~

"Hey guys!"  Francie greeted.

"Hey."  Sydney pulled Vaughn by the tie, to the bedroom, where she made it look like they were about to get it going.  Instead she reached under her bed, and began to assemble her gun.  "Go to the bathroom, and see if you see the Provacillium in there." She ordered.  Vaughn nodded, and took his toothbrush off the night table as a cover.  

He returned several minutes later ghost white.  "Sydney.  Its there, but that isn't the only thing I found."  He gently, pushed Sydney by the small of her back to the bathroom, where she found Will lying in the bathroom, swimming in his own blood.  She had to work hard to suppress the feeling of throwing up.  

"Oh god, its true."  She softly spoke.  "Is he?"'

"No.  But close.  I already called work.  They're on it now."

"Let's get A.G. Doran into custody." 

With their guns out, the two stormed out of the bathroom, to find 'Francie' still reading on the couch.  "Freeze."  Vaughn ordered.  Their guns both pointed square at her chest.

Francie did as she was told, but looked calm, as if she was expecting it.  "I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out." She said. 

"Not long, after finding my best friend lying in the tub.  On your feet."  Sydney was noticing a definite contrast between this time and last time.  A.G. Doran was much less hostel when she was caught off guard and there were two of them.  There was no way that she was going to end up a bloody mess, on the floor surrounded by mirror pieces.  In the distance sirens sounded.  Vaughn quickly moved and tied her up with some duct tape he had found in the junk drawer while Sydney was keeping Doran in her place.

A medic team came rushing in, with some CIA agents close at tow.  Sydney directed them to the bathroom, and it was then that she allowed herself to cry freely.

But these were tears of happiness.  Something that she hadn't done in a long time.  She was with Vaughn.  They could be happy together. They were going away for the weekend together, as it was supposed to be.  Will was going to be ok.  She already knew that.  He was getting medical treatment earlier now.  She sat on the edge of her bed, the tears flowing gently down her cheeks.  Vaughn came in, and quietly sat on her bed.  "Will is going to be ok.  They've taken Doran in for interrogation we're going to find Francie."

She turned her head, and began to cry into his shoulder.  Francie's fate had already been unfolded to her.  She didn't need to know again.  "I love you Vaughn."  She said.

"I love you too Syd."  They sat there, for a while.  Sydney, leaning on Vaughn, and both just contempt with the world.  

~**~**~**~**~**~


	20. Chapter 20

~**~**~**~**~**~

Sydney stood looking out at the ocean from the balcony at her and Vaughn's hotel room.  "You ok sweetie?" Vaughn asked, gently kissing her neck.

"Yeah.  It's so beautiful out here.  You know, I never thought we would actually ever get here."

"No faith in me?"

"No.  It was never you.  I never had faith in me."

"I'm going to go downstairs, and make some reservations for us at the restaurant tonight.  Ok?"  Vaughn said.

"Ok.  I'll be waiting here for you." 

"Good."  Vaughn left the room.  With a moment to herself, Sydney quickly reached for the phone book.  She quickly flipped through the pages, fingering the list of names, until she came across the last name she was looking for.  Sark.  There was multiple listings for Sark, but Julie wasn't one of them.  It didn't matter.  The odds of Julie Sark living in Santa Barbra was very slim.  She left a quick note for Vaughn telling him that she went down to the business center.  She got on the complementary computer, and pulled up a search engine.  She carefully typed each letter.  J-u-l-i-e- S-a-r-k.  A small list of hits came up.  She smiled, at the picture.  The resemblance to her brother was uncanny.

On her way back to the hotel room, Sydney stopped by the gift shop, and bought a postcard.  She borrowed a pen, and scribbled two words.  It worked.  She addressed it, and then had the people at the front desk mail it for her.  Sark kept up his end of the bargain, so she did as well.

"Hey, I was looking for you."  Vaughn said, as they passed the pool.

"I told you where I was."

"I know.  I just missed you." He sweetly said.

Sydney kissed him passionately.  "I missed you so much more."  She said.  

She smiled.  And took Vaughn's hand.  "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"That smiling, staring off into space thing.  Are you ok?"

"I am just perfect Vaughn.  I am with you, and everything worked out.  I am perfect."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about how perfect I am."

"Ok."  

"Come on, let's go to the beach." Sydney said, grabbing Vaughn and running to the soft sand.  

Fin.

~**~**~**~**~**~


End file.
